Roméo et Juliette á la lovestruck idiots
by saku015
Summary: High school x Actors!AU. Ice Castle Academy is an all boys' school where the president of the drama club suggests a quite unique performance for the end year ceremony. At least, for a school where not a single girl can be found.
1. The cast

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Yuri had no idea how he had been dragged into that nightmare. He knew that there was a drama club in their school as well as the fact that his best friend was a member of it. But him sitting in a circle with his own classmates and plenty of upper classmen was unimaginable for him.

Ice Castle Academy – which was a middle and high school in one - was an all boys' school which was open for foreign students who wanted to spend some time in Japan. That was the reason why in the group there were only two Japanese students: Yuuri, a.k.a Katsudon, the boyfriend of his roommate and Minami, a little energy bomb who was head over heels for Yuuri and his talent when it came to acting.

"Remind me why are we here again?" He whispered to Otabek, who was sitting on his right.

"Georgie-senpai searched for characters for the performance for this years' ending ceremony and Phichit was so kind and wrote up all of our names to the list."

Yuri turned his head towards said boy, who was explaining something to Yuuri who only nodded with a horrific expression on his face. Seeing that, Yuri felt his stomach turning upside-down. If Katsudon was shocked, that did not mean any good. Yuri gulped before speaking up.

"And what is this act exactly?"

Georgi beamed up as he rose up from his seat. He, Yuri and Victor arrived there together when Yuri only was in third year in middle school.

"Romeo and Juliet – the musical version!" He said that on a voice as if that would be the best news of the century.

"WHAT?!" Yuri roared, jumping up such force that his chair fell backwards. Were these people out of their minds?! They were in a boys' school, for god's sake!

"W-well, in Shakespeare's area, men played women's roles too," he heard a silent mumble. He glared at the direction and saw his classmate, tapping his fingers together. Yuri did not say a word. He liked the Chinese boy. He was kind and helpful with everyone who turned to him with something.

"In this club, everyone has good voice. As for newbies… we can always find better ones."

Hearing the familiar voice, Yuri felt his blood boil. He had hated the Canadian boy since their first meeting. King JJ – as he called himself – was standing in front of him with a cocky grin on his disgusting face.

"Yurio, please!" Yuuri stepped into his sight, lifting up his hand in an attempt to calm him down, but it did not work. In the end, Victor's firm grip was the one that held him back. He looked at JJ with a demanding look which made the other to sit down again.

"Maybe this was not the best choice after all," Phichit whispered into the vice president's ear, who was too occupied in that moment to pay attention to him.

His eyes were on Guang-Hong who was sitting on his chair quite uncomfortable. His fingers played with the hem of his uniform and his gaze was on the floor. Suddenly, the young boy felt as someone took his hand. He looked up, meeting with his best friends' eyes. Leo smiled at him with such kindness that made the other boy blush.

"It was," Chris said, smiling under his breath, "it totally was."


	2. Reactions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

"Ah, Koneko-chan can always make me laugh," JJ said, enlacing his arms under his head as he was lying on his bed. "Playing with his temper is one of my favorite activities."

"You should leave him alone," Otabek said, looking at his roommate from his own bed. "Having fights in high school is not a good thing when it comes to go to universities."

Leo was sitting on the window seat was not paying any attention to his tow best friends' argument. It was sunny outside and a light breeze moved the leaves on the trees. He was happy because of the opportunity of having a role in a real performance, but when he heard what it would really be, he was just as shocked as everyone else. Georgie was famous for his extreme ideas, but this…

"Whats up, Leo?" He heard his friends' voice few inches away from his ear and felt as an arm hugged him by his shoulders. "You are extremely silent."

"I am just thinking about all of this…" he mumbled, looking up at JJ, but he should have known that the Canadian would not have his own worries. There was a huge smile on his face and he hit Leo on the back as a reassuring movement.

"There is no need to worry! It will be totally fun!"

"Yeah, until you and Yura would not jump at each others' throats again," Otabek said, sitting down next to Leo. As an answer, JJ only rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Why did not you let me to break his nose?!" Yuri asked, running circles in his and Victors' shared room. "That voice would have been the most beautiful ever…"

Victor ran his hand down his face again. They had that conversation countless times before, but it seemed like Yuri did not want to understand what was at stake.

"Yuratchka," Victor started, pushing down the younger onto his bed, "I know JJ does not have the best personality, but you can not get angry every single time you two are in the same room." Yuri huffed and looked away from the older teen who was kneeling in front of him with his hands in his owns.

"I do not want to hear that fucking mantra about my future again!" Yuri exclaimed, jumping up. "You are the president of the student council. You should turn your attention to that and not us having fights!"

"Me being the president is the EXCAT reason why I need to pay attention to that!" Victors' voice was louder and sharper than he wanted it to be.

Yuri did not say anything, only stormed out of the room.

* * *

Yuuri was frowning while he was reading the text that Victor sent him. Yurio had a bad day again and not just a normal bad day. A _really_ bad day.

"Yuuri, everything's all right?" Phichit asked worriedly, sitting down on his best friend's bed. From the look in Yuuri's eyes, he got the answer.

"Yurio is not so happy because of the performance and JJ was the last straw." Yuuri felt genuinely concerned. "Victor has lots of work to do and now this-"

"I told Chris and Georgie that this is not a good idea, but this is Georgie's last year and he wants to go away with a bang," Phichit said, running his fingers through his hair. "How can I help?"

Yuuri touched his chin, then an idea popped up in his head. He knew that asking the leader of the club to change the performance was too late, but maybe he could take the rock down from Victor's shoulder for one night.

"Would you mind if I ask you to spend the night in Victor's room?"


End file.
